fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night's Evil Episode 24
(About a month after episode 23) Michael: *Pacing around* ... I just don't get it... Matthew: *Eating Ramen noodles* What? Michael: Why did they attack you and then just not dominate the world? Matthew: Maybe they're planning an attack? Michael: Maybe. In which case we should attack now. Matthew: Let's go then. Michael: Okay then, I'll contact eveyone. Matthew: No. Don't. Michael: Why? Matthew: This is something we have to do alone. Michael: Okay. But we need the coordinates to Grurexia from Volcanoid, and Jorge'll want to come. Matthew: Then so be it. Michael: *Calls Jorge* Hey is Volcanoid there? Jorge: Yeah, why? Michael: I need the coordinates to Grurexia. We're going to end this battle with them. Jorge: Can I come? Michael: Sure, bring Volcanoid too. Jorge: K. Jorge: *Walks in* I brought Volcanoid. Michael: Good. Let's go. Taylor: *Walks in the room* Hey guys. Michael: Heyyyy... Taylor... Taylor: Where are you guys going? Jorge: To... the... bathroom?.. Taylor: All of you? Matthew: It's a guy thing... You wouldn't understand. Taylor: Oh, I think I do understand. Matthew: Oh... Okayyyy theeeeeen. *Runs toward the ship* Taylor: Hey, what are you guys doing!? And don't lie this time, I'll be able to tell. Matthew: Fine, we're going to Grurexia to stop this battle. Taylor: Okay, let me grab Sentrix before we go. Matthew: You can't come Taylor. Taylor: Yes I can. Matthew: No, you can't. Taylor: *Right in front of Matthew* Yes I can. Oh! and did I mention how handsome you look today? Matthew: Fine! You can come. (Everyone walks into the ship only to find Nathan eating a pizza pocket* Matthew: Nathan, what are you doing in my ship? Nathan: Your ship? What are you doing in my food hole? Matthew: It's not your food hole, now leave. Nathan: *Throws Cheetoid at Matthew* Matthew: Ow! Fine, you can stay. (In Grurexia) Michael: I feel sick. Jorge: Maybe we shouldn't have eaten the airline food. Nathan: I told you not to touch my food. Matthew: So where's this evil group. (Everyone sees a cave with a giant flashing sign reading "Evil Group Entrance" Michael: Well then. (Everyone walks in) Fang: Gah! How did you find our seceret base!? Matthew: Maybe you shouldn't have put up a sign that says "Evil Group Entrance" Fang: Yeah, maybe. Anyways this ends here! Let's brawl! After all this is my domain Matthew: Then you must be the Grurexian king! I'll take you on! Bakugan- ???: Enough Matthew: YOU! ???: Glad to see you're still alive Matthew. Fang: Father, let me kill him! I'll show you I'm worthy to take over Earth. ???: No. Matthew: Father!? So you're not the Grurexian king. Fang: Nope. I'm the prince. My father, Claw, is the king! Matthew: Fine! I'll take you both on! Bak- Claw: *Suddenly holding Taylor. Ah, ah, aaahhh. Wouldn't want to hurt your friend would you? Michael: O_O Matthew: She's more then a friend! I love her!... Did I just say that out loud? Jorge: Yup. Matthew: Oooohh. Whoops? Nathan: *Suddenly swipes Taylor away from Claw* Go for'em Matthew. Jorge: Nathan! But how'd you-? Nathan: I've been taking years of Tie-kwan-do just waiting for this moment. (IRL Nathan really does take Tie-kwan-do, but not to save my crush from aliens.) Matthew: All right! Matthew, and Claw: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Matthew: Let's end this Drerex! Drerex: Will do! Claw: Kill them Shadow Drerex! I want their heads mounted on a plaque. Drerex: It seems he means buisness Matthew. Matthew: I know. Ability activate! Shadow comet! (Multiple comets fire at S. Drerex.) Claw: Destroy them Shadow Drerex. (S. Drerex destroys the comets mearly with a swipe of his claws.) Matthew: What!? Fine. Ability activate! Dark blade! Claw: Shadow blade. (Drerex and S. Drerex both spawn in swords and get in a sword battle, but Drerex is easily knocked to the ground) S. Drerex: *Puts his blade to Drerex's kneck* Today you die! Category:Night's Evil